Broken
by Hissing Willows
Summary: Firepaw and Bluestar are dead. Yellowfang is gone. Tigerstar and Brokenstar have complete control of the forest, any who oppose them facing a painful, bloody death. The clan's warriors now live in fear, broken in heart and spirit, their way of life destroyed. Things cannot remain this way forever. But with Firepaw's prophecy thwarted, how will the clans ever regain their lives?
1. Prologue

_**Broken**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Wind blew gently through ThunderClan's camp, stirring the branches in the trees and making wide leaves fall gently down. Tension was high in the clan.<p>

Firepaw's heart twisted in agony as he gazed upon the medicine cat's den. Just yesterday, Frostfur's litter had been kidnapped, Yellowfang had disappeared, and Spottedleaf, the one cat he truly loved, had been murdered by Clawface.

_I'll kill him. I will._

Tigerclaw had unsurprisingly pointed the blame on Yellowfang, and then to his own apprentice, Ravenpaw. Firepaw and Graypaw had always felt that Ravenpaw was unsafe in the clan, but now, it was certain. They had snuck him out of camp to Barley's farm to keep him safe as a loner.

Now, ThunderClan was going to attack ShadowClan to get back the missing kits.

_I have to be in the patrol. I have to be._

Tigerclaw had sharply told him to go stick it where the sun don't shine, and Firepaw was furious. He just _had_ to be in that battle. He had to find out the truth about Yellowfang and get revenge on Clawface. And, as long as Frostfur's kits remained missing, no one would be calm.

He had to fight. Firepaw just had to.

…

Tigerclaw drifted off to sleep. He had just been discussing the coming battle with Bluestar, and he needed some shut-eye before they attacked.

He opened his eyes, now standing in a dark, shadowy forest. The massive dark tabby sighed, slightly annoyed. "Can't a cat ever get a bit of rest around here?"

A ragged, battle-scarred brown tom padded forward, flicking his tail, which was crooked and missing all of the fur, covered in horrid gashes that had all scarred over. "This is important, Tigerclaw. You can rest after the battle."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Shredtail?"

Shredtail chuckled wryly. "Calm yourself, Tigerclaw. You'd do best to put on a smile and act as though you're interested in this information I have to tell you, or I'll just leave… and if I do that, everything you ever hope to do will fail. Horrendously."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean I fail?"

"Nothing important." Shredtail smiled, as though he were rather enjoying the whole scenario. "Now, you know the kittypet? Oh, what's his name again?"

"Firepaw!" Tigerclaw spat. "His name is Firepaw!"

"Ah, yes. Well, you'd do we'll to get rid of him. Permanently."

Tigerclaw blinked. "But he's just a weakling. He can't do anything."

Shredtail laughed. "Oh, he may be just a scrap now, but trust me, there's more to the kit. He's destined to be one of the greatest leaders the clans have ever seen. There's actually a little prophecy about him; _Fire alone can save the clan_. Something along those lines. So if you don't kill him _now,_ then you're good as dead. Got it?"

"I… understand. Is that all?" It wasn't that Tigerclaw had any qualms about murdering the kittypet, but it was a surprise to hear that he was actually _important._ What a thought! The kittypet, the little weakling, _actually_ blessed by StarClan. Bah! How ridiculous. _But I'll still get rid of him anyway. No need to leave loose ends hanging about._

"Aye, that'll be all. You're dismissed." Shredtail winked saucily. "You're dismissed."

_The nerve of him!_ Was Tigerclaw's last thought before he blinked, and was lying awake in his nest.

…

"Firepaw," came a sly voice. "Come here. I need to tell you something."

The fiery ginger tom turned around to face the ThunderClan deputy smiling at him. Wait, smiling?! Yes, yes, Tigerclaw, the cold, harsh, brutal tom was smiling at him. Who was this cat standing before him, and what had he done with Tigerclaw?

"Er- uh, yes, Tigerclaw?" Firepaw stammered.

The dark brown tabby smiled even wider. "I've had a- I suppose you could say- a change of heart. I believe perhaps I _have_ been a bit rough on you, eh? I'll let you go into this battle, and you can have your chance to prove yourself to me. How's that sound?"

Firepaw stared at him for a moment. Tigerclaw sounded so, so _sincere._ It was surprising, but, well, he sounded quite honest. Maybe Tigerheart really _did_ have a change of heart. "I- wow, Tigerclaw, I, thank you! I won't let you down!" The ginger tom puffed out his chest. _Wow! What a thought! Maybe Tigerheart isn't so bad after all? Or losing his apprentice made him think some things through. Whatever it is, that's great! Maybe ThunderClan can really get better now._

"Oh, and tell the other apprentices that they're all to participate as well."

_Even better!_ He would get to fight alongside Graypaw as well! _He'll be so excited!_

* * *

><p><em>I'm such an idiot, <em>was all that Firepaw could think. _Such an idiot._

And this was a mistake he could never mend.

ThunderClan had charged into battle, and no sooner had the ShadowClan camp become a mess of fur, blood, and screeches, had Tigerclaw hauled him spitting away from the scene. "What are you doing?!" He had snarled as he struggled, being dragged off by the scruff. Tigerclaw had thrown him roughly to the ground, pinning him with a huge paw, curved claws sinking into his pelt.

"Tigerclaw, wh-what are you doing?!" Firepaw cried out, struggling to no avail. Tigerclaw smiled, showing all of his pointed teeth.

"You weak little kittypet. I'm sorry, Firepaw, but you can't be allowed to live and get in the way of my plans."

"What plans!" Firepaw spat. "Tell me!"

"Oh, but I have no reason to." Tigerclaw snarled. "Instead, you can die, just wondering."

And the massive tabby started ripping into his flesh.

Firepaw screamed in pain, feeling each blow rip into him over and over. The pain was so powerful, so burning, and then, it was.

Gone.

Black.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>The battle was lost.<p>

Bluestar had been killed in the battle, such a tragedy. Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, made a long speech about her bravery. He then, in her and Firepaw's honor, made Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt all warriors. Coincidentally, Whitestorm had also been lost in the terrible fight. The kits were returned, though the warriors they had lost were regretted bitterly. Yellowfang was never seen again, and the clan would have been glad to have her disappear, if it weren't for the fact that they were now without a medicine cat. There was, however, no one willing to give up the life of a warrior, so Tigerstar decreed that since there were many queens in the nursery, one of their kits would have to become medicine cat, and they would find a way to learn when the time came.

It wasn't until one moon later when everything was broken.

A rather large patrol of ShadowClan warriors, headed by Brokenstar himself, stormed into camp. ThunderClan began to attack them, until Tigerstar suddenly yowled.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze in confusion. Brokenstar smiled smugly.

"What are you talking about, Tigerstar?!" Mousefur hissed, bristling. "They're invaders!"

Tigerstar smiled. "Oh no, I invited them here. The time for ThunderClan has come to an end."

Hisses and yowls of shock and confusion rang out throughout the camp. Tigerstar yowled again, "Silence! You will hear me now as your leader! Brokenstar and I have been talking, and we have agreed that our so-called warriors are nothing but mice frightened of StarClan's anger! We will begin a new era! Soon, very soon, RiverClan will belong to me and WindClan will belong to Brokenstar. When that time comes, all who are willing to help me will be rewarded handsomely. Who will assist your great leader for the new dawn of the clans?"

To no cat's surprise, Darkstripe, the clan's deputy, padded forward. "I will stand beside the one true leader of the forest," he said, eyes gleaming.

Tigerstar nodded. "Darkstripe, excellent. As you were the first to step forward, you will remain my right-paw, and will reap all the benefits. Is anyone else going to stand beside me?"

"You're mad!" Mousefur snarled, unsheathing her claws. "I will never follow you! StarClan will not approve of your actions!"

Tigerstar laughed haughtily. "I no longer walk in StarClan's light. They are dead, weak fools who want you to follow them blindly. They will lead you to weakness."

"I would rather die than follow you," Mousefur hissed.

"Then you can rot!" Tigerstar roared, dashing forward and smashing the smaller she-cat to the ground in one swift move. Before anyone could do a thing, Mousefur's throat was ripped open and her body spasmed once as blood began to pool around her corpse.

Everyone was silent in fear and awe.

Longtail, trembling slightly, stepped forward. "I… I will follow you, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar smiled. "Wise choice, Longtail. I always knew you were more useful than you seemed."

The tabby murmured some thanks and went to stand beside Darkstripe, eyes fixed on his paws. The clan hissed their disgust at his action.

"Anyone else?" Tigerstar called, eyes gleaming. _Surely, I must be able to convince one more._ "Dustpelt? Runningwind, perhaps? Graystripe?"

"You killed her. You killed my sister." Runningwind growled. "No. Don't think for a moment I will stand by your side. I will not fight back, but I will not help you in any way."

Tigerstar snorted and looked to the other toms he had called. Dustpelt and Graystripe both glared at him silently. He would have no support there.

Goldenflower, looking as though she were forcing herself to be calm, padded forward slowly. "I will stand beside you, Tigerstar. I may not support what you are doing, but I love you. I don't. I don't know why. But I do, and that is all I can say."

Tigerstar smirked. _At least this way I will have heirs. This is still working out fine._ "Very well. Is there no one else worthy of my gifts?"

No one moved a single hair.

Tigerstar chuckled darkly. "Very well."

And their very way of life was destroyed in that single moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! This is an idea I really liked, and I decided to write it. "But wait! Lolkat, you've already got WAY too many stories!"<strong>

**Yeah, well, I'm putting some of them up for adoption. I know, I really liked the ideas, but I'm out of any motivation or idea for some of them and I can't get myself to write them. So, I'm posting them in my "Adoptable Stories." The ones that'll be availible are going to be **_**Test Subject, To the Death,**_ **and** _**Misfits.**_ **If you want them, go post a review in my adoptable stories thingy. I will not be giving them away here or in any other place.**

**And that's all! The first chapter will be more in the future, around the time of Fire and Ice and Forest of Secrets, and I'll have the allegiances made. I'm hopefully going to have it up later today.**

**Lolkat123 out~!**


	2. Allegiances

**Dark Gambler- Thanks! I used to hate Tigerstar, but I've started to like him a lot more as I went back and read the books again. He was a pretty cool villain. I will certainly continue this!**

**Ruby- Thanks!**

**Cinderwing- Thank you!**

**KatieK101- Thank you! Yeah, the idea is a bit overused, but I have some ideas that I think will be interesting plot points that will hopefully make the story different from others. (Though I wouldn't really know for sure, I've seen others like this but never actually ended up reading them.) And of course! I love Blackfoot and Russetfur, and I'll make sure to include some of them in here as well ;).**

**Here we are with the Allegiances! Sorry I couldn't get it up last night as planned, but I was forced to get off the computer earlier than I expected. I'll have Chapter 1 done tomorrow, I think.**

**The Allegiances are a bit tricky, as in the first series the books only had ThunderClan and a couple of cats from other clans. I had to scour the Warriors WIki (My one and only love. It always saves me when I'm working on these stories.) Names will be different in this story than the canon ones, I only kept Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. (We can assume that Tigerclaw and Bluestar had discussed their warrior ceremonies, and what their names could be, and Tigerclaw decided to keep them.)**

**Some of the allegiances may be a bit off, because I had to do a lot of guess-working and searching around to see if certain cats were alive at the right time for the story. It took. Forever. Why couldn't the Erins just make the original allegiances full?!**

**There will be POVs from other clans!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>TigerClan<strong>

**Leader:** Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Deputy:** Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**_

**Medicine Cat**: Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

_**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**_

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- broad-shouldered, long-legged smoky black tom with a long tail

_**Apprentice, Heavypaw**_

Stonefur- stocky, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears

_**Apprentice, Shadepaw**_

Mistyfoot- glossy blue-gray she-cat

_**Apprentice, Vixenpaw**_

Frostfur- sleek, soft white she-cat

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

_**Apprentice, Silverpaw**_

Sedgecreek- mottled ginger-brown tabby she-cat

_**Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

Reedtail- pale gray tabby tom with a long, darker tail

Longtail- pale silver tabby tom with black stripes

_**Apprentice- Swiftpaw**_

Voleclaw- gray tom

_**Apprentice, Mosspaw**_

Petaldust- tortoiseshell she-cat

Beetlenose- broad-shouldered black tom

_**Apprentice, Brightpaw**_

Runningwind- slender, light brown tabby tom

_**Sunfish- light she-cat**_

Frogleap- brown tom with dark striped tail

Willowpelt- slender, very pale silver-gray she-cat

Silverstream- silver-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back

Sandstorm- slender, pale ginger tabby she-cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Thornpaw**_

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw- small, brown-striped tabby tom

Vixenpaw- thick-furred black she-cat

Heavypaw- large, stocky dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpaw- small black-and-white tom

Shadepaw- very dark gray she-cat

Mosspaw- slim tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderpaw- smoky, dark gray she-cat

Brackenpaw- long-legged golden-brown tabby tom

Silverpaw- silver tabby tom

Brightpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornpaw- golden-brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Goldenflower- sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of Tawnykit, a mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat, and Bramblekit, a large, dark brown tabby tom)

Speckletail- old, pale tabby she-cat (Mother to Snowkit, a deaf white tom)

**Elders:**

_**None. TigerClan does not keep those who are too weak to hunt or fight.**_

**BrokenClan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar- massive, very dark brown tabby tom with long, ragged fur, and a thick, bent tail

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- large white tom with jet-black paws

**Medicine Cats:** Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Rowanberry- cream-and-brown she-cat

Nutwhisker- brown tom with amber eyes

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

Stumpytail- brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail

_**Apprentice, Brownpaw**_

Boulder- silver tabby tom

Pigeonwing- short-legged dark gray-and-white patched tom

Sorrelleap- gray and brown she-cat

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Oakpaw**_

Flywhisker- tall, skinny white tom

Bristlefur- black tom with a thick, messy pelt

Rabbitwing- pale brown she-cat with a white belly

Wrenflight- brown she-cat

Tangleburr- gray and brown she-cat

Deerfoot- pale ginger tabby tom

Mudclaw- miry dark brown mottled tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Webpaw**_

Tornear- wiry, lithe gray tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Runningpaw**_

Onewhisker- small, lean, mottled pale brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Whitepaw**_

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- stocky, dark brown tom

Oakpaw- small, brown tom

Webpaw- wiry, dark gray tabby tom

Runningpaw- light gray tabby she-cat

Whitepaw- small white she-cat

**Queens:**

Morningflower- light tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Gorsekit, a small ginger-and-white tom)

Russetfur- small, sleek dark ginger she-cat

Dawncloud- small, pale ginger she-cat

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long-legged, light-brown tabby she-cat

Ashfoot- skinny gray she-cat

**Elders:**

**None.**

Cats Outside The Clans:

Crowfur- old black tom with silver muzzle, formerly of ShadowClan

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing, formerly of ThunderClan

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears; formerly of ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, formerly of ThunderClan

Graypool- thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle, formerly of RiverClan


	3. Chapter 1 - Cinderpaw

**Sorry for the delay! The first few chapters are going to be really short, sorry. It's pretty much just going to be intros of our main characters for the first couple.**

**But it'd like to know, would you prefer short chapters with quick updates or longer chapter but longer waits?**

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Cinderpaw-**_

* * *

><p>Snow fell down upon the forest, a wild wind blowing it madly around while shaking the barren branches of the trees. Cats sheltered in their dens, huddling together for warmth despite the normal high tensions between them.<p>

Cinderpaw, however, did not have this luxury. She stumbled out of the medicine cat's den and into the nursery over and over again, her dark gray pelt covered in white. She shivered as she made yet another trek into the nursery.

"Is Tawnykit's cough still acting up? Does Bramblekit need anything?" She asked their mother, a pale ginger she-cat named Goldenflower. The other queens sighed in exasperation.

"No, thank you," Goldenflower purred, shooting a glance at the other expectant and nursing mothers.

"What, are you going to report us to Tigerstar for insolence?" Speckletail, an old tabby, spat, as she curled her tail defensively around her only son, a stocky white tom.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Goldenflower retorted.

Speckletail sniffed.

Cinderpaw shuffled her paws. "Er, do any of you need anything?"

Silverstream, a very young and pretty she-cat who had just moved into the nursery a few days ago, said kindly, "No, Cinderpaw, we're alright in here. Go get some rest before you catch cold."

Cinderpaw purred in relief. _At least Tigerstar can't yell at me for slacking on my duties!_ "Thank you, Silverstream!"

The dark gray she-cat hurried back out and over to the medicine cat's den. Her mentor, Mudfur, was curled up in a shivering ball. The medicine cat's den was the coldest in camp, as there was only Mudfur and herself. "Mudfur? Are you awake?"

"What is it?" The tom sighed without opening his eyes.

"Can't we go sleep in the warriors' den until the blizzard calms? It's too cold in here, we could get sick!"

Mudfur snorted. "Oh yes, lets go ask Tigerstar to sleep with his mighty warriors, who cower in their den while we weak medicine cats run around tending to everyone! What a great idea!"

Cinderpaw felt herself swell with anger. Before she could stop herself, she practically yelled, "Well, I've been going back and forth from here to the apprentices' den and the nursery tending to Brightpaw and Tawnykit while _you_ lay here trying to rest! I'm soaked to the bone, and you're all nice and dry in your neat little nest!"

Mudfur sat up slowly, and glared dangerously at his apprentice. "I may be just an old medicine cat, but I was once a warrior. I am very aware that you want to be a warrior, but TigerClan needs a ThunderClan-born medicine cat as well as RiverClan."

"Why?!" Cinderpaw spat. "ThunderClan and RiverClan are dead! It doesn't matter whose blood you have running through you anymore! Just look at Silverstream, she fell in love with Graystripe and they're already having kits! Why did I have to be forced into this?"

"Because Tigerstar does what he wants," Mudfur said dryly. "And that's that."

Cinderpaw let out a little growl, dropping in her nest and curling up in a tight, shivering ball. Mudfur sighed, and she felt him curl himself around her. "Come here," he grumbled, pulling her into his soft belly fur. Cinderpaw grinned and snuggled in closer to her mentor, warmed by the larger tom's body. She purred slightly before closing her eyes, comfortable and warm and for a moment, feeling much like a little kit again.


	4. Chapter 2 - Rabbitwing

**Hello, and welcome to this installment of Broken!**

**Flamestar00- Thanks!**

**Snowsong of SnowClan- Thank you very much! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!**

**Guestface- Tigerstar kept Darkstripe alive because he supports him, and not much of ThunderClan does. Darkstripe was the first to step up and openly support him, which is why Tigerstar rewarded him by making him deputy. And yep, she's still alive, too!**

**TheGhost129- Hehe, yeah, that ended on a cute lil bit there :3**

**Empress Tansy- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you did check this out :D. I like writing from Tigerstar's perspective, and we'll be having some more chapters from both his and Brokenstar's POV's. Cinderpaw is pretty fun to write as well, and I have some other characters lined up that I hope you'll like as well. The character in this chapter is one of my favorites :3.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I kept trying to write this on my ipod, but Google Drive kept crashing… Luckily, I finally got an iphone! It also took me a bit to decide who I wanted from BrokenClan to star as main characters, but I think I've got it figured out!**

**Oh yeah, and since no one answered, I'm gonna ask again- would you all prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates or long chapters with longer waits?**

**I'm still working out some of the kinks of the plot- hopefully I'll have them figured out soon enough.**

**Just so y'know- There will be occasional swearing in this story. And before you yell at me for being unrealistic- this is a from a series with huge groups of talking cats that have very developed politics and war tactics that have been barely noticed by humans. So... yeah C:.**

_**~Broken~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Rabbitwing~**_

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the barren, snow-covered moor, sending a chill through the lone brown-and-white she-cat. <em>I've just got to catch something. One rabbit. Please, let there just be one rabbit.<em>

She parted her jaws, tasting the air, but all there was was the fresh, crisp scent of snow. The she-cat sighed. _I'll never find anything out here._

The words of her old mentor came back to her. "_Rabbitpaw, you have to remember, even if it seems there is nothing, there will always be something. Use your senses, watch and wait. You will see it in time."_

Rabbitwing purred in amusement as she recalled how she hadn't believed her mentor. _I told her that I'd rather die of starvation than sit in the snow waiting for some stupid hare._ Now she found herself doing just what her mentor, Mistmouse, had taught her to do; she settled down amongst the snow, trying to ignore the chill.

It could have been minutes or hours that passed, but as Rabbitwing's paws went numb, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. _There!_ A white hare was hopping along cautiously. _You're mine, rabbit!_

Rabbitwing burst forward, kicking up snow behind her as she raced for the prey at lightning-speed. _I have to catch you!_

The hare pricked its ears and as it noticed her bounding after it, it began to dash away as quick as it could.

_No! I will get you!_ Rabbitwing pushed off the ground, extending her legs in midair as she leaped for the hare. It squealed as she cleared a whole five fox-lengths and slammed her paws down on its spine. Quick as a snake, she bit down on its neck, killing it. Rabbitwing sat in the snow, and murmured a quick prayer. "Thank you, StarClan, for this prey you have blessed us with." Though many cats no longer prayed to their ancestors, believing the starry ancestors had abandoned them, she still did. The brown-and-white she-cat looked up at the pale blue sky. "...Please, StarClan, help us. Aren't there supposed to be four clans in the forest? The warrior code is dead, will you not help us? At least give us a sign?"

The sky bore no answer for her. Rabbitwing hung her head momentarily. _Maybe they really have abandoned us._

She picked up the hare in her jaws, and started to pad away.

A strong, howling wind picked up, nearly blowing her off her paws.

"_Fire alone cannot save the clans."_

Rabbitwing stiffened, pricking her ears, and dropped her hare. "What? Who's there?" She whirled around, but she was still alone. The heavy wind continued to blow, picking up some of the lighter snow and making it flurry through the air around her.

"_Fire alone cannot save the clans. Only the truest believers of StarClan can restore peace to the clans. Four has become two, and blood will bathe the forest. Find the lost warriors, they are the key to the clans' survival."_

"'The lost warriors…?" Rabbitwing asked, but the wind died out and she was left again in silence of the snowy moor. "Who are the lost warriors?"

* * *

><p>Rabbitwing dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile, sighing heavily as she sat down. Her pelt was wet from the snow, and she was shivering. She looked around at the other soggy, exhausted cats in the WindClan- or now, one of BrokenClan's- camp.<p>

_But what did that mean?_ Rabbitwing wondered, chewing on her lip. _I don't know who I would even ask. I'm no medicine cat, why would StarClan try to talk to me? I was… I was probably just hearing things. I'm not special in any way._

"Rabbitwing!" A skinny, brown-and-gray she-cat bounded towards the warrior. "You're finally back! I've got news for you, rabbit-brain!"

Rabbitwing let out a purr of amusement, thoughts of the voice in the wind leaving her. "Hey, Sorrelleap. What's going on?"

Sorrelleap smiled widely. "The news is- I'm having kits!"

_More kits? Great StarClan, our nursery is packed already!_ "That's... that's great news, Sorrelleap. Who's are they?"

Then Sorrelleap got awkward. "They're... um. They're Stumpytail's."

"_Stumpytail?!_" Rabbitwing gasped. "But- he, he's a ShadowClan warrior!"

The she-cat frowned. "Not anymore. We're BrokenClan, now, Rabbitwing, we've been for nearly six moons. It's time to let go of the past."

"Let go of the past?!" Rabbitwing spat, appalled. She lowered her voice, trying to keep others from overhearing. "Let go of everything our ancestors ever did for us?"

Sorrelleap sighed. "Maybe this is what they want, or they would have done something to stop it."

The brown-and-white she-cat murmured, half to herself, "Only the truest believers of StarClan can restore peace to the clans..."

Sorrelleap blinked. "What?"

"Um, nothing." Rabbitwing said quickly. "Well, that's great news. Good for you and Stumpytail." The last bit came out a but harshly. "I'm going to get some rest." She nodded curtly to her friend and headed for the warrior's den, but was stopped short by a yowl. "All cats old enough to kill gather for a clan meeting!"

The summon sent a shiver down her spine, as it always did. _I can't be the only one who honestly thinks that there's something wrong with that, right?_

Blackfoot was gathering the clan, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Come on, move your lazy hides."

The WindClan camp was full of a mix of both WindClan and ShadowClan warriors. Queens stayed in ShadowClan's camp, along with the medicine cats and most of the warriors. Apprentices would travel back and forth between camps every half-moon with their mentors, and some warriors would switch between WindClan and ShadowClan with them. The warriors who lived in WindClan were used for hunting purposes only, and were allowed to eat only a portion of the prey they caught, most of it going to ShadowClan's camp. Rabbitwing had heard from a TigerClan warrior at the last gathering that it was also this way in their clan, the main camp instead being ThunderClan's.

Blackfoot raised his voice over the curious chatter. "It is time for warriors to travel over to ShadowClan's camp. The cats in this patrol will be Sorrelleap, Wetfoot, Bristlefur, Rabbitwing, Tangleburr, Nutwhisker, Stumpytail, Brownpaw, and Oakpaw. Sorrelleap, you will be remaining in ShadowClan camp until your kits are born and apprenticed."

_I'm going to ShadowClan? I thought I was going to stay out here as a hunter forever._

Rabbitwing felt uncomfortable. _I don't want to be stuck under all those trees! I'll be cut off from StarClan!_

But protesting would be futile. She'd probably just be killed on the spot. As Blackfoot have the order to move, she blearily joined the group that was coming over to ShadowClan. Some cats, such as Tangleburr and Stumpytail, seemed happy to return to their clan, but others, like Wetfoot and Bristlefur, were muttering in annoyance.

Rabbitwing glanced at Sorrelleap, but she was stuck like a burr to Stumpytail's side. _I guess I'll join Bristlefur, then._ Rabbitwing padded towards her brother, who was looking furious at the prospect of leaving WindClan.

The black tom snarled as she nodded to him. "I can't believe this!" he spat. "Me and you, we belong on the moor, chasing hates, not in a cramped, boggy forest!"

_Well, at least someone still has sense._ "I couldn't agree more," Rabbitwing growled. "You were in ShadowClan for a moon, right?"

"Yeah, and I hated it," Bristlefur snarled. "Brokenstar is such a pretentious ass."

Rabbitwing snorted. "Of course he is. I wouldn't expect the Great and Mighty Leader of BrokenClan to be a humble mouse."

Bristlefur laughed harshly. "Ah, yes, the humble Brokenstar who forces newborn whelps to claw each other to death. I can't believe Sorrelleap is actually having a ShadowClan tom's kits. Not to mention that he's so _old_."

_At least someone shares my views, _Rabbitwing thought wryly. "Yeah, I don't know. I don't get how _anyone_ can possibly want to have kits right now."

Bristlefur sighed and shook his head. "Who knows! She-cats, the lot of them. I mean, you're great, sis. I just can't see myself settling down anytime soon. Who wants kits holding you down, right?"

Rabbitwing snorted in amusement and shoved her brother. "I can't imagine what poor mollie would want to get stuck with you!"

"Hey!" Bristlefur growled in mock anger. "I'm quite the handsome tom, you know!"

"Maybe somewhere under that ugly mess of a pelt, you are!"

The siblings growled playfully and shoved each other around before Blackfoot yelled at them to stop acting like kits. Grumbling indignantly, the pair trudged to the back of the patrol to hiss snide remarks about the BrokenClan deputy.

* * *

><p>BrokenClan's main camp, as Bristlefur had said, was boggy and cramped under the pine trees. WindClan was so open and free- here, Rabbitwing felt like a prisoner.<p>

A large, dark tabby tom stood in the center of the camp, a light smirk on his face. _Brokenstar,_ Rabbitwing thought, her gut wrenching at the sight of the cat who murdered her leader and half-brother, Tallstar. Rabbitwing had only seen him when she had gone to the Gathering, but now she had to look on him as her leader. She hated it.

"Greetings," Brokenstar said, circling the large patrol. "I see a new face in my camp." The ragged tabby padded closer to Rabbitwing, and looked her up and down in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. The BrokenClan leader was much closer than Rabbitwing liked. "Who," he asked, a dark smile playing on his lips, "Is this lovely specimen?"

"Rabbitwing," the mollie spat. "Brokenstar, I presume?"

"You would be correct, my dear." Brokenstar circled the warrior once, gazing at her almost hungrily. "No need to be so... cold. I don't bite, Rabbitwing."

Rabbitwing snorted, growling, "That's hard to believe, what with you staring at me like some fat piece of prey." She turned, and walked away, lashing her tail.

A weight slammed into her side, bowling her over. Blackfoot was pinning her to the ground. "That," he snarled, "Is no way to talk to your leader." He raised a heavy paw, preparing to slam it down on her face.

"Blackfoot." Brokenstar snapped. "Let the pretty thing up. I like a little fiery spirit. Livens the place up a bit."

Blackfoot hissed, but got off. Rabbitwing stood and spat at his paws. "Hare-dung," she snarled.

Brokenstar just laughed.

"I'm going to find myself a nest," Rabbitwing hissed, storming away. _What in StarClan's name was that?_ Though she may have just put on a tough show, her heart hammered in her chest. Brokenstar terrified her, especially with the disgusting way he stared at her. However, his interest kept Blackfoot from hurting her. _If I can play this right, maybe I can stay safe._

_But why me?! Why did he have to show interest in me? Everything could be so much easier if I went unnoticed._


End file.
